


The Hard Way

by Impi_Abyssinia_Abyssal_Indigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Damphir/Half-Vampire, F/M, Femele Protagonist, Mage Protagonist, Making Friends, Multi, NOT FOR KIDS!!! HEAVY CONTENT, Running Away, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, mentions of child abuse and more, more tags are to be added as the story progressess, slow healing but healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impi_Abyssinia_Abyssal_Indigo/pseuds/Impi_Abyssinia_Abyssal_Indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! As you guessed....I`m new here.^^`<br/>Ok, first thing first...I only write original work as in Ocs; and my stories go in manga fashion (maybe because I decided to turn them into comics lately)<br/>Second thing, I`m prone to have a lot of writer`s block often.<br/>Third thing...err...I tend to submerge into dark theme with twists & turns(I guess that I`m a bit of a psychological S; especially with my OCs—poor them!)(^_^;)<br/>So without further adding....I hope you guys have fun</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! As you guessed....I`m new here.^^`  
> Ok, first thing first...I only write original work as in Ocs; and my stories go in manga fashion (maybe because I decided to turn them into comics lately)  
> Second thing, I`m prone to have a lot of writer`s block often.  
> Third thing...err...I tend to submerge into dark theme with twists & turns(I guess that I`m a bit of a psychological S; especially with my OCs—poor them!)(^_^;)  
> So without further adding....I hope you guys have fun

 

**Chapter I :**

**Welcome to my hell-like life!**

**_Nobody will truly understand the feelings of others._ **

**_You see, it's like a universal rule which you cannot change regardless of how much you want...or even try. If you are curious about my life [snickers]...I’m sorry, but I will burst into fits of laughter right in your face. The reason is my family— if I can name this atrocious thing a family anymore— is nothing more than a bunch of shit._ **

**_My mother, beautiful and kind, but...quite eccentric had a terrifying ending._ **

**_Even now I don't know what happened....I just remember her corps in the garden sprawled on the concrete as a bloody pool oozed out of it. I was four at that time, but that very memory remains fresh in my head...as it will haunt me until my dying day._ **

**_After her funeral, things started to go bad....really bad....._ **

**_Anyway, I will let my story speak for me..._ **

**— Krysta Ravenheart**   **—**  

***********

**— _December, Saturday night, 10:03 P.M, Neon Club_ —**

 

Neon Club is one of the most famous nightclubs in the  _Neropolis_  city, especially for its high-class customers and, sometimes, for the notorious ones as in dangerous and moving.

Regardless of how unsafe this place might be, this doesn't stop a young and fragile looking girl to be here. She sits on a tall, velvety stool without a care in the world as she seems lost in her own thoughts. Her youthful visage says she's not younger than thirteen and unlike other girls her age she keeps her face clean of make-up; plus she is clever enough to escape from risky situations.

Her medium length wavy dark-brown hair is styled into two small side-ponytails that reach her shoulder-blades while her fringe is parted to the right. Her hair's tips fade to red and in each ear she has a few Helix piercings. Her outfit looks like a hybrid combination between Punk, Rock and Gothic styles, all blended into one unique creation that is closer to her persona than any fancy dress. Though, if she were to attent a formal gathering she will choose to wear formal clothing and her personality would morph into that of a high-class lady out of obligation for her parents. After all, she was raised by the respected Harold Ravenheart to be the next head of his company.

Yet she was robbed from her privilege way too soon by none other than Clovis Gerbera—one of her father's ex business partners. And because of this vile man, she has to face a lot of difficulties along this path, constantly being on the run and worry about her father’s mental stability. The poor man coudn't accept the lose of his beloved wife and had a one-way journey stright into asylum.

Her unique ash-mauve eyes look straight at her glass full with whiskey which is diluted by the few floating ice cubes. This amber liquid is the only thing strong enough to make her forget her daily life as her elegant fingers rest on the rim, probing the cool material in thought.

Why people are so stupid?’ the girl asks herself as a soft sign escape her lips ‘I guess, this is what makes humans being…humans after all. Maybe I can’t understand this simple thing because I'm abnormal…. Thanks a bunch mom! I wouldn’t be in this complicated situation if you were alive. And, of course! Dad you are to blame too—' she thinks, taking the glass to her pastel-pink lips as black polished nails shine in the club's soft lights. 'Cheers to the both of you!' she mentally rants to herself as she drows the content in one go.

"Second!" she monotonously commands after softly slamming the glass on the polished cherry wood bar table.

"This is your eighth! Get a rest!” the tall, tan skinned bartender says with a bit of annoyance in his deep voice that has a slight Italian accent "Seriously kid, you will enter in an alcoholic comatose!" the dark haired man continues, but this time his tone holds concern in his voice.

She sends him a murderous look and the poor man gives up, offering her another glass full with the same amber drink "It's not my fault if you end up in the hospital!" he says sighing, only to receive a small smile that makes his heart flutter a bit.

"Thanks a bunch Matteo!" she tanks him softly.

"You are a crazy kid!" he says with his own small smile that is instantly replaced by a scowl when he sees the boy who takes the seat next to his  _favourite customer._

The boy seems to be seventeenth with a tall frame and beautiful features. His wild russet hair gleams in the club's bright lights and his lime-green eyes shine with arrogance. His attire is in a rockish fashion with some thorn parts in his black and fit jeans and a long, simple white T-shirt accompanied by a black jacket. In another words, he gives the perfect image of a rebellious teen, image complimented by the multitude of earrings in his slightly pointed ears.

"Brandy, and make it quick Matteo!" the lad commands in a neutral voice like he's the  _owner_ of the club.

"Right on it,  _young master_!" the bartender says pouring a glass of brandy in the boy's face.

He takes the glass and swallows the content in one gulp, slamming the empty vessel on the bar's counter with a strong _'tud'_. The powerful sound disturbs some people along with the  girl next to his left. She narrows her eyes, sending him a deathly glare. If looks could kill, he will be in hell by now, but, instead of cowering he returns her glare with the same intensity in a mocking manner. 

"What?!" he asks smugly.

"Keep your arrogance for yourself!  _Thank you very much,_  oh,  _kind sir!" she_  sarcastically comments, making Matteo cover his mouth in a failed attempt at stoping himself from lauthing.

The boy's bright peridot eyes narrow at her and his expression almost mirrors her displeased one.

"So, this little bitch wants to fight?!" he ask with confidence "Eh! Too bad for you, because you aren't even a match for me  _sweetie!"_   he says with a smug smirk.

Hot, burning ire curses through her blood and she abruptly gets up, grabbing his jacket's collar and pulling him close enough to whisper in his right ear "Do you want to testify your affirmation pretty boy?!" she asks, her tone dark and menacing "Let's see if I'm qualified, but let's do this outside! I don’t want to trash this place" she says letting go of his collar with ease. Surprise flashes in his lime colored eyes for a few seconds. Yet it is soon replaced by his trademark smirk.

"Don't cry after I beat you good, girlie!" he says getting up from the red stool to see that she already left the area.

Sighing deeply he puts his hands into the confortable pockets of his jacket, watching the girl's back with caution while descending the spiral staircase that leads to the lower lever of the club. As they reach the bottom, loud electronic music assaults their ears and he feels like he wants to stab his with a fork. This sound is always torturous for his hearing and he can't understand how masses enjoy it to the level of grinding their bodies against another's. 

' _This is disgusting!_ ' he thinks while making his way through the dancing crowd of youngsters that are way too busy to dance their daily frustrations away to even pay attention around them. A dunk, blonde woman even grabs his arm and he wants to vomit, not because she's ugly  **—** which is the contrary  **—**  but because she looks cheap, almost like a prostitute in a mini-dress. He pries off her hand, throwing the woman a glare that makes her cower in fear and stumble on her feet. 

*******

Once outside he leaves a content sigh, enjoying the chilly wind that hits his face and body, creating a pleasant contrast against his warm skin. Tonight is warm, but soon enough the cold will make Neropolis its home again and the streets will bustle with winter decorations and merry songs. 

 'Oh! The  _joy_ of Christmas!' the girl thinks cynically as she’s no longer able to celebrate this traditional custom. In her younger days it was actually an event that she eagerly waited for until her mother's death changed that. 

Absorbed in her own world she fails to pay attention to her  _companion_  and pays for it as her neck is caught into a powerful headlock. Thinking fast as her air supply is being cut short, she performs a high-up kick with her right leg, her knee probably hitting a bone as a soft crunching noise is heard. Stumbling a little, the lad loses his hold on her and the girl grabs his arm, pushing all of his weight over her shoulder. His back hits the ground painfully making him gasp instantly. He tries to get up, but a hill placed on his solar plexus stops him. 

" _Bloody bitch_!" he shouts venomously, looking with murderous intent at her only to receives a sadistic smile in return.

"What's the matter?! Were you not the one who clearly said that will beat me?!" she asks mockingly, as her sadistic smile remains in place "Oh! By the way,  _I'm not a female dog!_ " she says stomping harder on his sternum, making him gasp in pain. He glares at her, but her expression is now devoid of any emotion.

"Do you have something to say?" she asks bending her back a bit, her pretty face looming over his.

"Actually, I have! Take your damn foot of me!" he shouts, almost couching because of the pressure on his chest.

"Only if you say  _please~_!" she says stressing the last word, her eyes shining with mirth despise her neutral expression ''Ask nicely. It won't kill you!''

Clenching his teeth in anger, the boy gives up and  _asks nicely_  despise his irritation with her  _mannerism._  She does as asked and squats over him, putting her palms under his arms and helping him rise up. Back on his own feet the realization that she is smaller than him hits him like a brick in the face. Feeling humiliated that he got his ass kicked by a girl, and a small one at that, he brutally shoves her. Her back hits the vibrating wall with full force and pain shouts in her system. Unable to react to the situation she is firmly grabbed by her shoulders and held in place by his firm hands. 

"Listen here carefully, girlie! Next time that I see you, you are going to pay dearly!" he warns her as his tone drops dangerously low yet her aloof attitude says that she's unaffected by his threat. 'What's wrong with her?!' he thinks irritated. In the end, he retreats his hands from her round shoulders giving her some space. 

Feeling a warm liquid drip from one of his nostrils he traces the trail with his fingertips, as smudged crimson paints his fingers with his own blood. In the end he wipes the blood with the back of his hand and also puts his nose in its place.

"I'm sorry about your nose." she softly says placing her right hand over his blood stained one. He flinches at her touch but does not move it away. ' _She's a weird one_!' he thinks looking at her concerned look. Sighing, he takes her hand off his in a surprisingly gentle manner, so unlike him.

"Go home kid! It will heal faster than you think!" he monotonously says.

She narrows her eyes at him, her lips almost forming a pout "I'm not a kid! I will be 15 next year in February!"

" _Really?!_  I'm older, so you are still a little girl. Now, go home! The streets aren't a place for someone like you, and probably you already exceeded your bedtime."

A few minutes pass without them eschanging any words until she indignantly comments "This argument is stupid!" and then gets her pocket-wallet extending some bills towars him "Here! Give this to Matteo, please!"

"What am I? Your errand boy?!" he comments as his eye twitches in annoyance.

"Pretty please?!" she asks as she tilts her head sideways.

"Ok, ok! Go home!" he says, almost face-palming himself.

"Thank you!" she says before leaving, but after she takes a few steps further, she whips her head and smiles "You are not so bad!" she says as she turns the corner, leaving a feeling of mystery and a dumbfounded man behind her.


End file.
